Complicated Love
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Booth and Brennan are finally a couple when suddenly she breaks up with him with no explanation leaving him confused and heartbroken. A flashback story of how it started and why it ended. May turn to M later.
1. The Perfect Couple

Booths knuckles hit her door and Brennan opened the door and a smile immediately appeared on her face.

"I believe you ordered a Booth." He said grinning his cocky grin.

"Well took you long enough." She took him by his tie and pulled him in. She brought her lips to his. He pulled back breathless as was she and said,

"Before we do anything more, we need to do something else first."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I brought Thai." He smiled and held up the bag causing her to smile.

"Sounds good, were gonna be needing a lot of energy if we decide to further experiment." He laughed and said,

"Well shall we eat now?" She nodded and they sat down together. They shared food and ate individually at times and they were so full of love.

After the food she said,

"Now, are we going to satisfy our biological urges?" He laughed and said,

"Your so scientific even when were talking about making love."

"Well im a scientist still unless I pretend to be something else, say a librarian?" She laughed as she saw his eyebrows rise.

"Oh, you remember that huh?"

"Yes but only a few days ago did I figure out what it actually meant."

"Oh, that I have a..."

"Librarian fantasy? Yes."

He smiled and got embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well don't be embarrassed Booth, I admit that I have indulged in sexual role playing myself and I have fantasies just like you?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Care to tell me anything?"

"Well, my favourite," she was now running her hands up his chest, "is of an FBI agent."

"Really."

"Mhmmm." She said nodding.

"Well that's perfect because another fantasy of mine is of a forensic scientist and I heard that FBI agents and scientists are pretty compatible."

She smiled and leaned up kissing him. She pulled back.

"Would you like me to put my hair up and put on some glasses and a skirt?"

He laughed and said, "No, scientists are much hotter to me."

She kissed him again and he began backing her down the hall and into her room.

The next morning, she woke up first and quietly crawled out of his embrace and into the living room. She decided she had better go get the mail quickly and walked out the door.

She walked back into the apartment, dropped the mail and when he saw her, he smiled.

"There you are."

"Booth I need to talk to you."

"What about beautiful?"

"I can't do this anymore. Its over."

"What? I don't understand Bones."

"I don't want to be your girlfriend or your partner anymore."

"Bones, where's this coming from?"

"My mind and my heart and its true. I love Ryan."

He was so hurt at the moment and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Now can you please leave?"

He grabbed his jacket and walked out.


	2. Two Months Earlier

_Two months earlier_

"So Bones, what do you have planned tonight?"

"Oh, well I have a date."

"Oh and who with?"

"You don't know him. His name is Ryan."

"Oh and is that him?" He said gesturing to behind her.

"Yeah," She walked up to him and he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." He said as Booth walked up.

They stared for a matter of seconds when Brennan said,

"Oh, Ryan, this is my partner special agent Seeley Booth and Booth this is Ryan."

"Great to meet you, she talks about you a lot."

"Not a lot." She said as Booth smiled.

"Booth, we got a hit."

"Oh, do you want me to come?" Brennan asked.

"No, no you go enjoy yourself. I got it."

"Thanks Booth, I appreciate it. Good night."

"Yeah, night." He said.

The rest of the night, Booth not only worried about her a little as he did whenever she went out with him, but jealousy hit him. His Bones was going on a date with another man. Couldn't she just realize how much he cared for her? How good they were together? Why wasn't he able to just admit it to her?

The next day, Brennan acted happier which gave Booth the impression that the two had slept together last night which made his blood boil.

Over the next week or so, Brennan went out with Ryan countless times and only got happier.

They had been dating for three weeks and before they said goodnight to Booth, she mentioned that she had strong feelings for him which made Booths heart break. He wanted her to be happy more than anything but did he really want her to be happy with anyone else?

He sat at home with a beer watching the history channel and was half asleep when there came a knock on the door. He put his beer down, got up and answered the door. There he saw his Bones standing there soaked, shivering and looking sad.

"Bones, what the hell happened?"

"I...we…argued." She started crying harder and he pulled her into a hug and he was getting wet too but he didn't care.

"Shh it's okay,"

After getting her a clean, dry pair of clothes of his, he brought her hot chocolate as she sat on the couch. He sat down beside her but kept a good amount of distance.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to."

"Well he is…he is a pretty jealous person and I said that I couldn't go away with him because I have work and he got angry and we argued and he left and I left."

"Bones, its gonna be okay. Couples fight; it's a fact of a relationship."

"Well it's my entire fault. Im so into my work that I cant go away for a few days with my boyfriend."

"It's not your fault alone Bones. You love work and you are good at it and you will go away for a few days someday when you are ready but until then, he can't push you."

She broke down again, "Im gonna be alone for my whole life aren't I."

"No, no, never. You will never be alone whether you are with the man you love, or with me," Boy how he wished he could use those two objects of comparison in the same grouping. "You aren't and will never be alone."

His hand was on her as his other rubbed her arm. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a few moments until she leaned in and closed the distance between them. He was shocked at first but he definitely wasn't complaining.


End file.
